


My Inner demons one-shots

by Val_dreamer



Category: My Inner Demons-Aphmau
Genre: Angst, Aphmau - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gay Parents, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_dreamer/pseuds/Val_dreamer
Summary: Pretty much what the title says
Relationships: Asch/Rhys, Leif/Asch, Leif/Noi, Leif/Pierce, Leif/Rhys, Noi/Asch, Noi/Rhys, Pierce/Asch, Pierce/Ava, Pierce/Noi, Pierce/Rhys, asch/ava, leif/ava, noi/ava, rhys/ava
Kudos: 4





	1. Little Pick Ups

**(Leif x Pierce)**

_3rd person pov_

Today only Leif and Pierce seemed to be home well the others where at the store to get more food and clothes. This week has been an interesting week for the demons.

_Leifs pov_

I was in the kitchen trying to put things away as Ava has asked but, I could not reach the shelf to put a green looking mug on it. I want to know how the fuck does Ava put things on that shelf she is shorter then me and Not and we are the two shorter ones of the group. I might have to ask Pierce for help.

"PIERCE CAN YOU COME HELP ME?!" I screamed from the kitchen, Pierce was in our part of the apartment.

"Yeah, sure what do you need help with?'

"Can you help me put this ug on the top shelf."

"how do I do that?"

" I don't know maybe you can carry me or make sure I don't fall."

"Ok."

Pierce slowly made his way behind me and grabbed my waist and lifted me up slowly so I could reach the shelf once I had put the mug on the shelf I asked Pierce if he could put me down but, what he said shocked me.

"Hey, Pierce you can put me down now please."

"No, I think I might just keep you like this."

"Pierce that's not fair I want to be put down please."

"Umm who's the taller and older one here and also may I add the one carrying you."

"Huh, y-you>'

"Thats right."

Pierce slowly turned me around so I was facing him but, I was so scared that he would drop me so I put my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Relax Leif I won't drop you.' Pierce said as he slowly rubbed circles on my back. "I got you."

"No."

"Haha you are so cute when you are like this." Pierce said as my checks turned a red like color.

"Stop it Pierce your so mean."

"No I am not you love me and you know it."

"Fine, I do but can you please put me down."

"No, lets go on the couch and read something."

"I can't I need to put away the rest of the things that Ava told me to.'"

"Since when do you listen to Ava."

"Ypu have a good point but, also said if I don't do it she would kill me and to be honest I don't really want to die yet."

"Oh ok let me help you then."

"Ok."


	2. Hang Outs

**(No Ships)**

_3rd person pov_

Ava and the others where sitting in the living room in front of the small TV that Ava had in her apartment she was showing the boys how to use it so when they get bored they do not bother her. After, Ava was done explaining how to change the channels she chose to pull out her phone and call her parents she was thinking of inviting them over so they can get to meet the guys a little better since the first time they meet was a disaster but, she will have to put down some rules and also teach the boys a few things before hand and she also have to be Nois girlfreind which makes things a little awkward.

After she had done all that she called her dads and invited them over for a little bit.

The boys and Ava where watching a little bit of TV while waiting for her parents when they heard the doorbell ring.

_Ava's pov_

I slowly got up from the couch to go answer the doors. Once I opened the door my two dads where standing there with a few boxes of pizza from my favorite pizza place. This is why I love them. I let them in and made them place the pizzas on the table in the living room where the boys were.

"Ok guys these are my parents yes the are both male don't ask anything please."

"Hello boys its nice to see you again Noi." My papa said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you all but, how about we go down the line and say your name, age, and favorite color?"My dad had asked the boys.

"OK. my name is Rhys my favorite color is dark blue and I am 20 years old."

"Hi, I am Asch my favorite color is red and I am 19 years old."

"I am Pierce, I am as while 19 years old and my favorite color is light blue."

"Hey, I am Leif I am 18 years old and my favorite color is green."

"Well you already know about me but, my name is Noi I am also 18 years old and my favorite color is orange and pink."

"You guys can call me dad and you can call him papa."

"Hey, Ava what are we going to do now."

"Hmmm how about we watch a movie and eat the pizza you guys brought."

"Ok I will go get the plates for the pizza and some ranch."

"Ok I will get the movie on then you know where the plates are right dad?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

After I had put in the movie and dad had brought the plates, Noi, Asch, Pierce, and my dads and I grabbed a plate and a slice of pizza. I don't really know why Rhys and Leif did not grab one maybe there not hungry but, oh well. 

I had gotten comfortable in between my dad and Noi and started to eat my pizza as well as watch the movie. We had chosen the movie _Spider-Man Homecoming_ because why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am sorry about any swearing and spelling errors this is also one of my first fic in Wattpad. Oh, also if any of you wanted to read it on Wattpad its on the account queensandkingsfall.


	3. Hang Outs Part2

**(No Ships)**

_Rhys POV_

Half way through the ummm what are they called Ava said the where called a....a movie, right yeah ok. Halfway through the movie I began to get hungry and was really curious on how pizza thing tasted like so, I grabbed a plate and a slice of pizza and sat back down to finish watching the movie.

Wow Ava was right these things are good but, they don't beat ice-cream.

After awhile I finished my pizza and chose to see what the others where doing. Noi seemed to be on his 2-3 slice of pizza and also seemed really engaged in the movie. Ava on the other hand seemed to be on her 4 slice of pizza man that girl could probably eat a whole box herself. Ava's parents where really engaged in the movie and seemed as if they where cuddling. Asch had fallen asleep a while ago next to me I don't really blame him for it he has not slept well in a long time. Pierce seemed like he was on his second slice of pizza and also looked like he was trying to get Leif to eat something. Leif has not been eaten and or sleeping that well and I think it might have something to do with the changes in everything if I have learned one thing about Leif is that he does not do good with change.

 _Pierce_ POV

I have been trying to get Leif to eat something he seemed hungry and tired so I grabbed him a plate and a slice of pizza for him. 

"Hey, Leif can you please eat this I will leave alone after if you do." I whispered to him as quietly as I could.

"F-fine." he also whispered.

I had a smile on my face as I handed him the plate. He took it and looked at it for a little bit and then started eating it. He took a small bite but, his eyes seemed to twinkle as he ate more of it. Well I guess he likes it. After awhile he had finished the slice and started to yawn a little bit. Why the fuck does he remind me of a spirit (cat) like he is so cute sometimes.Sooner oe later he had fallen asleep with his head on my shoulder. 


	4. Flip The Pages

**(Asch X Rhys)**

It was a day like always with Ava showing the guys how to use things like the TV and all that good stuff but today she took them to the mall. Specifically Asch, Leif, and Pierce.

"Hey Asch what are you doing?" Ava had asked the demon who had seemed out of it the entire time they where there.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of getting Rhys a gift, can you help me?" Asch asked 

"Of course but why, you don't usually want to do these things for others, wAIT DON'T TELL ME YOU LIK-?!"Ava was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Keep your voice down human the others can't now." Asch whispered to Ava to keep her quiet as he took his hand off of her mouth.

"Ok, ok but what do you have in mind because I will do anything to get you two together even if it kills me." Ava stated.

"Ok, first of all you need to calm down, and second of all I was thinking of getting him a book and a little note." Asch answered her.

"Ok that's a cute in all but how about we book and then leave a little note at the start of each chapter, like a complement and then at the end of the book you ask him to be your boyfriend."

"Wow that's actually a good idea but how will I get these notes in the book?"

"With sticky notes of course."

"Umm what's a sticky note?"

"Oh um you don't know what a sticky note is?"

"No I don't."

"Well they are these little paper things with a sticky part on the back that you can use to write notes or messages."

"Oh, ok then let us use these sticky notes you speak of." 

"Ok, let's go."

Ava and Asch had gotten the book and a pack of sticky notes as well as a few pens to write with. When they got home the two went to work with the present. 


	5. Flip The Pages Part2

**(Asch x Rhys)**

Once Ava and Asch had finished make the present they wrapped it up with blue wrapping paper with a small little red starts on it. After that Ava gave the present to Asch so he can put it in Rhys's room where he can find it with a small little not that read 

" _Open me to find what is inside, I will give_ _one one hint and one hint only. I have a front and a back as hard asa back bone.- love one of your dear friend."_

It was simply and sweet. Manly because Ava told him what to write and she had watched one to many chick flicks, but hey it was still cute. Now there is one thing left to do wait to see if Rhys finds the present and open it to see what's inside. Asch walked into Ava's apartment and sat on the couch where Ava was as well. 

"Hey, did you find a good place to put the present?" Ava asked as soon as Asch sat down. "Yeah, I think so, I hope he finds it." Asch answered a little worried about what might happen.

"I am sure he will he's Rhys after all I think he is smart enough to find this present on his own." Ava reassured him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Asch said with a small chuckles.

"Hell yeah I am, I am always righ." Ava joked.

"Yeah, sure you are." Asch joked back. 

"HEY, you're so mean." Ava said back. 

"I know I am." Asch continued to joke around. 


	6. Flip The Pages Part3

**(Asch x Rhys)**

Rhys had gotten home after finding Noi at the park and running into Leif and Pierce at the flower shop. He had dragged the 3 boys home so they would not cause trouble for everyone. To say he is annoyed and tired is an understatement, well Pierce was behaving himself more then the other two had been. 

Rhys headed to his room but when he got there he found a small box that was wrapped in blue and red wrapping paper and a small purple ribbon with a small note stuck under the ribbon. He walked closer to the box and pulled out the letter to open it what was written on it was a small hint to what might be in the wrapping paper. A few ideas had came flooding in to his head on what it might be, but he would just have to open it to find out wouldn't he. He slowly sat on his bed with the package in his lap and slowly started to rip the paper off the present. Under the wrapping paper there was a book with small light blue pieces of paper sticking out at the top.

Rhys slowly opened the book to the first chapter that had one of the small papers on it, the paper had said." _You are smart and_ _brilliant with that amazing mind of yours that it never seems to stop amazing me how much you know about everything."_ It was a cute and cheesy note that made Rhys's face go red a little bit. The note had seemed to peak his interest causing him to read on to the next chapter. 

Once he had set the book down with a tired sigh, he had reached the 16th chapter of the book which only left him with 2 more chapters. Rhys was not ready to finish the book because if he did that would me there would be no more notes for him to read with the book. Each one had managed to turn Rhys's face into a different shade of red simply from how cute and sweet the notes had been. He wish he knew who had gotten the book and gone threw the work of writing all these notes for him. 


	7. Flip The Pages Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry these last few chapters have been short and quit frankly a little different from the Wattpad version of them, but to be honestly the Wattpad fics weren't really edited so looking over them there just was so many spelling errors and things that didn't make sense that I fixed here.

**(Asch x Rhys)**

Once Rhys had woken up, he quickly put on his glasses and grabbed at the book he had received the other night flipping to the chapter he had stoped at to continue reading. After flipping the last page a small envelope had fallen out onto Rhys lap. Rhys grabbed the envelope to opened the top and pull out the small latter that sat inside. He unfolded the letter and started to read the some what messy writing that was on it. 

_" Dear Rhys,_

_Hello, I am so glad that you chose to read the whole book threw or else you probably wouldn't have found this. Anyway, how did you like the book was it a good read? I wasn't sure what type of book you would like so I let Ava chose for me, I am guess she made the right chose, and if she did then I will gladly listen to what parts you liked and what parts you didn't once I tell you who I am, but first I have something I would like to ask you. Rhys I haven't been able to get you out of my head as of recently and every time I am around you my heart just seems to beat a little bit faster. Ava had told me that this was called a crush which didn't make much sense to me since I don't wish to crush you but rather cherish you instead, so what I am asking you Rhys is if you will be my boyfriend. You do not have to return my feelings because you feel bad or something I was just hoping to get this off my chest before it ate me alive._

_\- love your friend Asch."_

Rhys could not believe what he had just read, the demon he has been protecting for 2 years now and his crush of a few months had the same feelings for him as he did the other. Rhys held the letter closer to his chest as he rushed up and off his bed, down the hall and to the princes bedroom door. Rhys slowly pushed open the door to find the prince sitting on his bed with a small item in his hand that he seemed to be playing with out of boredom. 

"Hello prince Asch, what are you doing?" Rhys asked the boy on the bed. 

"Oh... hello Rhys, I am just playing with this thing Ava had given me I believe it is called a pen." Asch had answered the guard standing in the doorway. 

Oh alright, I am sorry to bother you put I had came down here to talk to you about something if you don't mind." he had replied moving further into the room and away from the door frame. 

"Hm ok what do you need to talk about." That is when Asch had realized the paper in Rhys's hands. This causing his face to turn a light shade of red. 

"I came here to talk to the lovely prince that had left me an amazing gift on my bed last night." Rhys answered with a slay smirk on his face and a small pink tint to his cheeks and ears.

"Um yeah about that if you don't return my feelings that's ok there is no need to worry." Asch said with his head bent down and a frown on his lips.

"Asch, I do want to be your boyfriend because I have held feelings for you like you do for me for a few months now and you getting me this gift has only swept me off my feet even more." Rhys said with a slight frown seeing Asch down like this. He made his way to the bed and sat across from Asch. 

"O-oh...umm." Asch stuttered out as he looked anywhere other than Rhys from embarrassment. You couldn't really blame the prince he was kinda thinking that Rhys wouldn't love him the same way he did so the surprise and embarrassment from relizing what Rhys said just made him want to hide. 

"Hey, come on look at me I don't bite." Rhys had said as he moved his hands to cup both sides of Asch's face so he would look at him."I love you my prince." With that Rhys placed a small peak on his now beloveds lips with a smile.

"I love you too you idiot." Asch had answered moving in for another peak. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any swearing and I know this fic is bad but it was also one of my first from Wattpad that I wanted to move here since Wattpad won't let me back into my old account after kicking me out of it (rude). Anyway kudos and comments are welcomed but don't feel like you have to leave one.


End file.
